


First Day of School

by DreaDuQuesne



Series: Blended [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blended family, F/F, Family Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Light homophobia in ch1, Original Character(s), Past Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Protective Mama Lena, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaDuQuesne/pseuds/DreaDuQuesne
Summary: The Luthor children attend their first day of school.





	First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> Levi Luthor-Olsen, 16 years old  
> Jade Luthor-Olsen, 15 years old  
> Layla Danvers-Luthor, 5 years old  
> Kaia Danvers-Luthor, 5 years old

“Mom!”

Lena's eyes immediately popped open from where she laid on the queen-sized bed. She recognized the voice of Layla, she and Kara's five year old daughter. She felt for Kara but the space next to her was empty. She sat up a bit, placing her elbow on the bed and her head in her palm as Layla flew down the dark hallway and into the bedroom.

The tiny blonde giggled as she crash landed on the bed. “Mommy, It's the first day of school!”

Lena leaned over and turned the lamp sitting atop her nightstand on. She peeked over at the clock. It was 4:45am.

“Layla, it's still a little early and everyone is sleep,” Lena said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Layla fell dramatically on top of her.

“The sky's awake so _I'm_ awake.”

Lena knowingly looked at her daughter. “Did you and Mama watch Frozen again?”

“Yes they did,” Levi, a tall, caramel-skinned boy interrupted as he walked into the room. He was Lena's oldest son that she shared with James Olsen. He plopped down on the bed. “Twice,” he said matter-of-factly.

Lena couldn't help but laugh at that. The movie was a little over twenty years old but Layla and Kara loved watching it together, despite everyone else hating it. The movie wasn't really her taste but she enjoyed watching them dance and sing around the house.

“Mom, it's super early and still dark out,” Jade said. She was Lena and James’ second oldest child. She held a sleeping Kaia, her younger sister and Layla’s twin, in her arms. “Why is everyone up?” She walked further into the room and set Kaia down on the bed next to Lena.

Layla turned to her older sister who's dark, curly, hair covered her face. “It's the first day of school.”

Jade moved the hair from her eyes. “Yeah, not for another three hours,” she replied. She crawled over Lena and laid on the opposite side of her.

Lena brushed blonde locks out of Kaia's face. “Did she wake up too?”

Jade turned to Lena. “No. I was too scared to walk down the hallway by myself so I made a pit stop at her room and brought her with me.”

Lena flashed a tired grin. "You've lived in this house your entire life and you're still afraid of it?" Lena asked. Jade snuggled closer to Kaia.

"Yup but I have you guys to protect me."

They heard snoring and looked over at Levi who was spread out on the bed with his legs dangling off the edge and knocked out cold.

“He sleeps like a zombie would if they slept,” Layla said, poking his side.

“Stop poking your brother and come lay down,” Lena said.

Layla pouted. "But I'm not tired, mommy."

"Tough luck, kid," Jade said, motioning for Layla to lay next to her. Layla flew to the light and flicked the switch off before sadly crawling onto the bed and laying next to Jade.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena walked into the kitchen, smelling a breakfast she hadn't cooked. She saw all four of her beautiful children eating at the kitchen island and walked over to kiss each of them on the cheek. She then saw James at the stove wearing an apron that read "Kiss The Chef."

“Good morning, Lena,” James said as she walked over to him. He pointed at the words on his apron. “Gotta obey the apron.”

Lena shook her head before kissing James on the cheek.

“Dad broke into the house and cooked breakfast for us,” Jade piped up.

“Oh did he now?” Lena caught a whiff of the savory maple bacon in the pan. “It smells amazing.”

“And It's so good,” Layla said with a full mouth, syrup from the pancakes dripping down her chin.

“I figured since it was their first day of school, I'd let you sleep in and take over the cooking duties,” James said, flipping a half-hooked pancake to cook the other side.

“Dad, do the thing. Do the thing,” Levi said excitedly.

James chuckled before turning to Lena. “You might want to back up.” When Lena complied, he flipped the pancake out of the pan and behind his back. He caught it and placed it on a mountain of already cooked pancakes.

“That's the coolest shi… take mushrooms I've ever seen,” Levi corrected himself when both Lena and James glared at him.

“Honey, I'm home and I smell fooood!” Kara yelled as she walked into the house.

“We're in the kitchen!” Jade yelled back.

Kara walked into the kitchen, a wide smile on her face. “Hey guys,” she said walking over towards Lena. She placed a quick kiss on the brunettes lips. “Good morning.”

Lena smiled into the kiss. “Good morning.”

Kara then kissed James on the cheek, having already read his shirt from across the room. She picked up a hot pancake from the pan and bit into it. “Mmm, this is so good,” she said before scarfing down a few more pancakes.

“This is very, very weird,” Layla whispered to Jade as they watched their parents engage in conversation.

“I know,” Jade responded.

“Do you think they know how weird it is?” Layla asked.

“Probably not,” Levi whispered. “But it's a good kinda weird. Most parents in their situation probably hate each other.” He picked up his glass of orange juice. “We're lucky." He drank the rest of the juice in the glass.

“What if they're poly?” Layla asked. She stuffed another piece of pancake in her mouth. Levi choked on his juice.

Lena, James and Kara looked over at the kids, a confused expression on all three of their faces.

“You okay, Levi?” A concerned Kara asked.

Jade patted his back. “He's fine.”

“I don't wanna go to school,” Kaia cried out, laying her face on the kitchen island.

“Aww, what's the matter?” Kara asked, walking over to the young girl.

“Maybe she's a bit nervous,” Lena replied.

Kara picked the crying girl up. “But it's your first day of kindergarten, aren't you excited?”

“No,” Kaia answered. She wrapped her tiny arms around Kara's neck. “I wanna stay home you.”

“Awww.” Kara pouted her lips. “She can miss the first day, right? It's not _that_ important.”

“If she stays home, I wanna stay home too,” Jade added.

“Umm, no you don't, young lady,” James began, pointing the spatula at Jade. “You want to go to school and get a good education so you can go to college and-”

“Make something of myself, yeah yeah, I got it,” Jade interjected. She let out an exasperated sigh.

“But we're rich, why do we need school anyways?” Layla asked.

“No, sweetie," Lena said, pointing to herself. "Mommy's rich."

“Technically we're poor until we turn eighteen,” Jade said. She let out another sigh.

Layla leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, an eyebrow raised. “I can live with that.”

“Oookay,“ Kara said as she put Kaia down. “Time to get ready for school. Grab your backpacks and wait in the car.”

“Have fun today,” James yelled after the kids as they scattered out of the room one by one, Kaia slowly following behind.

Lena turned to James and Kara, pointing an accusatory finger at them. “They're all your kids.

“Ha, she thinks she can deny them. That's so cute,” James said.

“Jade’s practically your mini me," Kara said, her comment directed at Lena. "She just has a better sense of humor."

“Which she gets from me,” James added.

“I have a good sense of humor,” Lena defensively stated.

“You have a dry sense of humor,” Kara replied. “It's not the same thing, babe.”

“That's not funny,” Lena deadpanned.

James nudged Kara with his elbow. “Neither is she.” They both burst into a fit of laughter at Lena's expense which Lena wasn't happy about. If looks could kill, the one Lena gave James would've ended him. James threw his hands up in surrender.

“I have a job to get to and I really like this tie."

Lena grabbed her car keys off of the table. “I really don't like either of you right now.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena pulled up to National City High School. She turned to Jade and Levi who were sitting in the back seat next to the twins. “Do you want me to get out and walk you in?”

“Mommy, I love you but no,” Jade answered honestly. She stepped out of the car.

“You can stay right here and never get out when you drop us off.” Levi kissed both Lena and Kara on the cheek. He turned to Kaia and Layla. "When you guys come home, I want to hear all about your first day." He high-fived both of them before getting out of the car and shutting the door.

“I love you and have the best day, okay?” Lena shouted. Levi and Jade nodded.

“See you later,” Kara waved. She watched as Levi and Jade waved at them before turning to catch up with their groups of friends.

A blonde haired boy named Kyle Jensen walked up to Levi. “Dude, your mom is super hot.”

“Which one?” His friend Jackson Taylor asked.

“The blonde is cute but the dark haired one is mysterious. Too bad she's a lesbian now cause I would've loved stuffing my sausage-”

“Say one more thing about either of them and I will rip your fucking head off,” Levi interrupted as he stepped to Kyle.

“Ooooh, preppy’s got a potty mouth,” Kyle said as the first bell rang. “Saved by the bell.” He brushed past Levi.

Sean Arias, Alex and Sam’s seventeen year old son, walked over to Levi. “That little bitch boy say something to you? I've been wanting a reason to kick his ass 'cause my mom said I can't just go around punching people." He scoffed. "Like she doesn't do it all the time.”

“Nah, it's cool,” Levi said as he walked up the steps. “But if he so much as utters another word about my mom or Kara, I'm gonna beat his ass.”

“I've never seen you get like this,” Sean said. He gave Levi a nod of approval. “I like it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lena's car came to a halt in front of National City Elementary. She got out of the car and circled to the opposite side. Kara got out of car, shut it and opened the door to the backseat. “Are you girls ready for your first day?”

“Yeah!” Layla yelled, kicking her feet in excitement..

Kaia crossed her arms, her brows furrowed in anger. “No. I don't wanna go.”

“What's the matter, sweetie? Why don't you want to go to school?” Lena asked.

Kaia's lip quivered and God, if she didn't look like Kara in that moment. “I won't get to see you and Mama anymore,” Kaia said, tears beginning to stream down her face.

Layla leaned over and hugged her. “It's gonna be okay, don't cry.” She wiped the tears from her sister's cheek. “We're gonna make new friends and we won't miss them as much.”

“But what if I don't make friends?”

Layla shrugged. “You'll always have me.”

Kaia smiled, wiping her face with the back of her hands. Layla turned to Kara.

“Nailed it,” Layla said with a satisfied smirk.

Kara shook her head as she unfastened Layla’s seatbelt. For her to only be five years old, she had the wisdom of a woman ten times her age and it cracked Lena up. She sat Layla next to Lena and did the same with Kaia.

“Look, there's our teacher,” Layla said. She waved excitedly at the dark-haired woman.

Kara crouched down in front of Kaia. “Layla will be with you all day and Mommy and I will see you later.”

Kaia nodded. “Okay.” She leaned in and hugged Kara tightly. Layla joined in on the hug as well.

“And remember, we don't use or talk about our powers at school,” Kara reminded them. The girls nodded.

“I love you,” Lena said as she bent down and kissed them both on the cheek. “Have a good day and make lots of new friends.”

The girls held each others hand and ran towards their teacher.

Lena turned to Kara who was sniffling. She put a hand on the blonde's back. “Babe, are you crying?”

“No,” Kara said, wiping a tear from her face.

Lena smiled as she held Kara in a tight hug. “It's just school, Kara. Everything is going to be fine.”

“I know but they're growing up so fast. It seems like only yesterday I was giving birth and now they're off to their first day of school. What if they do make a lot of friends and not miss us anymore?”

“I assure you that's not going to happen. Now, let's go home because I went all night without you and I want you to make it up to me,” Lena said, a suggestive smirk on her face.

Kara lifted her head up and locked eyes with Lena. “... Oh?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara laid on the bed, her body wrapped in a sheet with Lena laying on her chest.

“It's so quiet,” Lena said. “It feels odd.”

“You're just used to the kids being at home with you."

Lena traced circles into the bare skin of Kara's arm. "This morning, Layla flew into the room in the middle of the night and woke everyone up." She could feel Kara's body shake as she laughed. They fell into a comfortable silence that was disturbed by the ringing of Lena's cellphone. Lena sat up on the bed and picked the phone up. A worried expression was on her face as the caller ID told her it was the kids high school calling. She answered it. “Lena Luthor speaking.”

“Mrs. Luthor, this is Principal Burgess calling from National City High School. Your son, Levi, was in a fight today during lunch and we need you to come by the school immediately. We would like to have a word with you and the boys father if possible.”

“I'm on my way.” Lena ended the call and sighed. “Levi got into a fight.” She got up off the bed and began getting dressed.

Kara sat up, worry written on her face. “Is he okay?”

“They didn't say but they want to speak to James and I.”

Kara nodded. “I should be here when you get back.”

Lena crawled onto the bed and pecked Kara on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena walked down the hallway of the school. She was greeted by James who was sitting in a chair outside the office. “Did they say exactly what happened?” She asked.

“No, I was waiting for you to get here before I went in,” James replied. He stood up and they walked into the office together. “Mrs. Luthor. Mr. Olsen,” the receptionist stated. “Principal Burgess is ready for you.”

Lena watched as Levi sunk into his seat at the sight of them. She walked over to him and put a hand under his chin as she examined a bruise on the right side of his face. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine,” Levi said, never making eye contact with Lena.

Lena and James walked into the principal's office. Ms. Burgess motioned for them to sit in the empty chairs in front of her desk. “I hate that we have to meet again under these circumstances but your son had gotten into a fight with another student. Normally when something like this happens at school, it's because of unresolved issues from home.”

“What exactly are you saying?” James asked, leaning forward.

“Sometimes, when a child's parents are divorced, they lash out and that anger boils over into school,” Ms. Burgess continued. “I've seen the patters one too many times. We don't tolerate bullies here, as you know, but because it was his first offense, I will let him off with a warning. He can return to school tomorrow.”

“All due respect, we've been divorced for almost eight years," Lena said. "If my son got into a fight, it's because someone provoked him. Did you bother to ask him what happened?"

“No, we just-”

“Assumed he was a violent kid.” James interrupted.

“My son isn't a bully and to try and paint him as one for no reason at all is disgusting,” Lena said, standing up from her seat. “You will be hearing from my lawyers.”

Ms. Burgess stood up from her seat. “Mrs. Luthor, I assure you that's not necessary.”

James and Lena walked out of the office. “Your lawyers?” James asked.

“It was merely a threat,” Lena said as they walked over to Levi. “Grab your things, we're going home for the day.” Levi stood up and threw his backpack over his shoulder. As they walked down the hallway, they saw Sean.

“Dude,” Sean said walking up to Levi who was walking a few paces ahead of Lena and James. “You decked the hell out of that guy.”

“Sean, don't you have class,” James asked with the hint of a smile forming. He hated that his son got into a fight but he was proud knowing he won it.

“I was umm, going to the computer lab,” Sean answered with a nod as James put his arm around his shoulder.

James pointed the way Sean had come from. "Isn't it that way?”

Sean laughed nervously. “Yeah, I uh, I gotta go.” He ran down the hallway screaming, “Don't tell my moms!”

When they reached the parking lot, they stopped at Lena’s car. “Why did you get into a fight?” Lena asked.

“This guy kept talking about how you and Kara were gay and at lunch, he said because my mom is a lesbian I'm the F word that you said to never call anyone.”

“Sweetie, I appreciate you for defending me but you don't have to fight someone every time they spew ignorance at you,” Lena said.

“But he's been saying stuff like that since last school year and I got tired of it,” Levi said, finally making eye contact with Lena. “It's not right that I have to shut my mouth and take it while he gets to say whatever he wants.”

“I completely understand where you're coming from," James said. "And sometimes people deserve a punch in the face.” He noted the glare Lena gave him. “But you also have to look out for number one. You have a life to live and it's a terrible thing to waste it being angry all the time.”

“So I can never be angry?” Levi asked, a bit of disbelief in his tone.

James placed a hand on his son's shoulder. “Be angry, but be productive.” James pulled his son in for a tight hug. “You don't always need to use your fists to fight.”

“Says you, Guardian.” James hugged him tighter. “Mom, he's squeezing me,” Levi managed to breathe out.

Lena shrugged, a small smile on her face.

James let the boy go. “I have to get back to work but I will see you later.” He kissed Levi on the forehead.

“Bye, dad,” Levi said as James walked towards his car. He opened the door and threw his bag in the backseat before sitting in the passenger seat. “So, what's my punishment?” He asked Lena as she sat in the driver's seat.

“Well, Ms. Burgess said you're not suspended so no punishment.”

“Yes!” He said, fastening his seatbelt.

“But no more fights,” she said, lightly touching the bruised face if her son. “I don't like seeing you like this.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. You're my little hero.” She placed a feather-light kiss on the bruise.

“So does that mean I can take over the Guardian mantle when I get older? Huh? Huh?” Levi waggled his eyebrows.

“That's really funny.” Lena responded before fastening her seatbelt and starting the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doorbell rang. “I'll get it,” Layla said, flying through the house. On her way to the door, she knocked a bowl of chips out of Levi’s hand.

“Mom!” Levi yelled. “Layla’s flying in the house again and she knocked the chips out of my hand!”

“Am not!” Layla said before she suddenly stopped in mid air. She turned to see Kara with a grip on her foot. She giggled.

“You're in so much trouble,” Kara singsonged.

“Tell Kaia to give me back my phone!” Jade screamed as she ran past Kara while chasing after Kaia.

“She was making kissy faces at a boy,” Kaia teased. She stuck her tongue out and sped away.

“Mom!”

“Alright, everybody in the living room now!” Lena yelled.

Kaia, Layla, Jade and Levi walked into the room and sat on the couch. Kara stood next to Lena as she addressed the kids.

Lena put both of her hands on her hips. “What is going on?”

All four of them spoke at once. Kara chuckled from behind Lena, earning a glare from the brunette.

“One at a time,” Lena said. She pointed to Jade.

“Kai took my phone and she keeps speed running away every time I get close to her,” Jade answered. She crossed her arms.

Lena turned to Kaia. “Kai, why do you have your sisters phone?”

“She was video typing to her boyfriend but you said she's too young to have one,” Kaia replied.

Jade turned to Kaia, annoyance evident in her expression. “Video typ- wow,” she said before she turned to Lena. “I was working on my class project with someone from school who happens to be a boy and also my friend,” she said.

Lena shook her head. “Give your sister back her phone,” she said before pointing at Levi.

“All I know is I was in the kitchen helping Kara with the snacks. When I was carrying the bowl to the living room, Layla flew past me and knocked it out of my hand.”

“I didn't mean to,” Layla pouted. “The doorbell was ringing.”

“Oh, right," Kara said. Kara sped toward the front door. She swung it open and was greeted by the pizza boy holding four boxes of pizza in his hands. “Hey! Sorry about the wait.” She pulled two-twenty dollar bills from her pocket and exchanged it for the pizzas. "Keep the change," she said. The pizza boy nodded and walked back to his car. Kara shut the door and took the boxes into the kitchen.

Back in the living room, Lena motioned towards the hallway. “Layla, go help your brother clean up that mess,” she ordered. Levi and Layla stood up and began walking toward the kitchen. “And no flying in the house.”

Layla turned around. “But Mama does it all the time when you're not-” She was interrupted by Kara's hand covering her mouth. Kara turned her attention to Lena, a nervous smile on her face.

“I do not fly in the house when you're not here. That's crazy.” She carried a giggling Layla out of the room.

Kaia followed them into the kitchen. Jade stood up. "I'm just gonna..."

"Nuh unh," Lena began. She sat down on the couch and tapped the seat next to her. "Tell me about this boy."

Jade plopped back down on the couch. "Mom, it's nothing. He's just a friend from school."

Lena raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "A friend you make kissy faces at?"

"Kaia has an overactive imagination. All she did was expose my feeble attempts to take a good selfie then he facetimed me and we worked on our project. He's gay anyway."

" _Is_ there anyone you're crushing on?"

"Not at the moment but I promise to tell you when I do."

Lena's smile is warm as she wraps her arms around Jade. "Before you grow up too fast, can I have a kiss?" Jade tried to wriggle free from the tight grip.

"Ew, no. I'm not a baby."

Lena tightened her hold and kissed Jade on the cheek more times than Jade would've liked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Kara, I have a question to ask you,” Jade said, examining her stepmother with a close eye.

Kara looked up from her computer, giving Jade her full attention. “Yeah. What is it?”

“Do you ever get hot?”

“What?”

Jade moved closer to Kara. “Okay, so I know you get your powers from the sun but we live in sunny California and I always wondered if you got hot, temperature wise.”

“You're asking if I can feel the heat from the sun?”

“Yeah cause it's like a billion degrees year round and I never hear you or the twins complain about the temperature.”

A puzzled look was on Kara's face. “I never really thought about that. Umm, yes?”

“But the sun for you is like air. It's always around yet, you can't always feel it but the difference is, you never feel heat, right? Not from the sun at least.”

A confused expression swam over Kara's face. “I mean… It was pretty hot on Krypton.”

“Yeah, because a Kryptonian on Krypton is similar to a human on Earth. It's our natural environments so when you were there, you could feel the heat of the sun. Here on Earth, you can't.” Jade watched Kara who still had a confused look still on her face.

“I can't feel the cold either,” Kara said, her brows furrowed.

Lena walked into the room. “Why can't you feel the cold?” She asked. 

“Because I can't feel heat,” Kara answered.

“Jade,” Lena deadpanned.

“What? I only asked a few questions and made some statements,” Jade responded in her own defense.

“Kara,” Lena said, moving closer to the blonde who had a determined look to figure out the answer.

“Is she having an existential crisis?” Jade waved her hand in front of Kara's face. “Earth to Mama Danvers.”

Lena sat next to Kara and placed the blondes head in her chest. “You can feel temperature, hot or cold, just not on the same levels as a human.”

“Ohhh. So if I was standing in -50 degree weather, I'd probably get frostbite but for Kara, it would feel like a slight breeze.”

“Exactly,” Lena answered with a smile. Jade was always interested in the science of life ever since she was a kid and Lena was proud she had at least one child who wanted to be like her.

“Hmm, so what happens if she gets too close to the sun?” Jade asked, her head tilted out of curiosity. “Even a Kryptonian like her would explode from too much radiation, right?”

“That actually happened to a Nazi version of Kara,” Lena stated.

Jade whispered, “Kara was a Nazi?!”

Kara sat up quickly. “I wasn't the Nazi. It was the Earth-X version of myself.”

Jade leaned back on the couch. “Fascinating. One day I'm gonna travel the multiverse and meet all the versions of everyone I know." She turned to Kara. "Mom says Earth-2 Supergirl is one of her favorite versions of you but she never said why."

Kara turned to Lena. "Lena. It's the boob-window isn't it?" Lena nodded with a cheeky grin.

Jade stood up from the couch, looking at her bare wrist. "Well, would you look at the time."


End file.
